


AH Units, User Guide and Manuals.

by Stolen_Star



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, No Romance, This is something I had a dream about.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Star/pseuds/Stolen_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you got the chance to own an Achievement Hunter Unit? Well now you can...kind of :D </p><p>This is the guide in how to care for your own AH unit and not want to kill them or yourself...hopefully.<br/>We do not guarantee anything and are not held liable for anything that happens to you or your units.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AH Units, User Guide and Manuals.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream last night (after reading an android Gavin fic) about owning an android, it was a nice dream.  
> Anyways when I woke up I thought about how someone would care for their own robot/android, surely the makers would write a manual on how to not ruin everything and kill you both. So I wrote this, combining a pet care guide and a game system manual into this...thing xD  
> I hope everything is correct and I hope you enjoy :3
> 
> Also this is unbeta-ed so there will be mistakes and errors :P  
> I will be writing one for each AH guy, for now I'll stick to the original six.

**Gavin Free Unit User care guide and manual.**

 

Congratulations on being one of the first owners of the Gavin Free unit! To ensure you as an owner get the best of your unit we took the liberty of writing this manual and we strongly suggest for your own safety and your unit's safety, please read this guide and manual thoroughly. We are not held responsible for any damage, personal injury, or loss of precious brain cells from the use of this unit; with that said, please do enjoy :)

**Technical specifications:**

 

Name: Gavin D. Free. Also responds to "Gavino", "Gavy", "Dumbass", "B", "Gavy-wavy", "Vav", and "Boi"

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Height: 5' 9¾

Weight: Unknown but he's really fucking light.

 

**Your Gavin Free unit comes with the following:**

 

2 Pairs of union flag boxers.

1 Creeper necklace.

1 Small horrendous purple and white striped polo.

1 Extra small 'People like grapes' shirt.

2 pairs of skin tight jeans.

1 pair of green and brown converse shoes.

1 White lab coat

1 Giant fish stuffed toy.

3 Boxes of real Earl Grey tea.

1 'Vav only' marked package. Do not open it, this is only for your unit.

 

**How to remove your unit from the packaging:**

 

Your unit is a rather good morning person, unless hung over. He is one of the milder units to wake up so you do not have to fear for your life in the morning. A rather light sleeper, Gavin Free won't be much trouble to wake up and does not sleep much but only after reprogramming. For now here are some ways to wake him from his Standby slumber after opening the packaging.

 **1.** Play God Save the Queen loudly, your unit will slowly wake up while groaning to shut it off, stop making fun of him, and being hungry; you can start reprogramming him now as he's still in a daze or make him breakfast and then reprogram while he's eating.

 **2.** Place a Michael Jones unit close to the box and take a few steps back, this unit will take care of waking your Gavin unit. **Warning!** This can and will include: a lot of yelling, screaming/squawking, things breaking or falling over, and possible physical injury to your Gavin Free unit. Try this at your own risk. Once your unit is awake then you may reprogram him while tending to his injuries and listening to him whimper.

 **3.** Place a slice of bread on a plate, dampen it with water, and place it on the box; make sure to run away from the box and stay a good 20-40 feet away as the box may explode. Keep the bathroom door opening or an empty trashcan/bucket near by. Your unit will explode out of the packaging while dry heaving and gagging, once he's finished vomiting you can start reprogramming him; he might be a little pissed at you for waking him up like this.

 **4.** Take the included tea and brew it, place the cup near the packaging and wait. Soon your unit will wake up and take the tea, as he sits there sipping away at it you may start reprogramming him; he might ask for some biscuits(Cookies) to go with his tea. **Warning!** Do not try this way with any other tea, he will not be happy or possible not wake up; it must be the tea we have included or a similar imported good quality Earl Grey tea.

 **5.** Yell out "Mark Nutt!" As loud as you can, soon your unit will jolt out of the box and repeat it at the top of his lungs. He'll quickly realize you're not Michael Jones unit or Ray Narvaez Jr unit and just smile before climbing out of the box; now you may start to reprogram him.

 

**Reprogramming:**

 

Once you get your Gavin Free unit out of the box, you can decide to reprogram him to any of the following modes.

 

 

_ Childish/playful (Default)  _

_ Numbskull (Default)  _

_ Charming  _

_ Tip-top tipsy  _

_ Slow Mo [Locked] _

_ Passive-aggressive [Locked]  _

 

The Gavin Free unit comes with Childish/Playful and Numbskull default modes along his normal personality. Playful poking, staring, and teasing is ensured along with childish games and action as well as dumb moments of hazy, unclear, and unthought about decisions. No matter how much you yell at him about how much an idiot he is, it won't really faze him. Careful you don't go overboard though, that might trigger another mode.

 

Charming mode is really simple to access, just get dressed up nice and walk close to his line of vision. He will instantly or almost instantly stop doing what he had been doing moments ago and start showering you with (most likely) stuttered compliments and blushing looks. Going out on a date is recommended, he'll be a kind and sweet talking man all through it; funny and charming with no hint of his previous modes to take away from the moment.

 

Tip-top tipsy mode is even easier to access, just buy some beer and have him hang out with any two or more of the other AH units, excluding Ray. Soon enough your unit will be flushed face and giggly, you can make him do almost anything in this mode. He'll be flirty and cute, dancing around and having fun with the other lads/gents. But beware of the morning after, just keep water, tea, and pain pills close by.

 

Now one of the locked modes is Slow mo mode, it is unlocked when your Gavin Free unit spends too much time with the Dan Gruchy unit, if these two spend too much time alone together they will start coming up with new things to shoot in slow motion. Be warned, when in this mode DO NOT leave them alone or you will come home to your house trashed, burned, blown up, and/or covered in paint.

 

The other locked mode is Passive-Aggressive mode, which can be unlocked by playing video games with him along with the Michael Jones, Geoff Ramsey, and/or Ryan Haywood units. This group results in lots of teasing and poking fun towards your Gavin Free unit, along with insults about his intelligence and 'made up' words. After 15-25 minutes you will notice your Gavin Free unit get quiet and his eyes glassy/dark. Soon he will start setting fire to things in the game, killing people, and making trouble for the other; he will smirk from time to time and even joke back with a dark devious glint in his eyes. He'll make passive-aggressive remarks at the others and even growl/cuss from time to time. To get him out of this mode, leave him alone with the Jack Pattillo unit for a few hours or pull him away from the video games and cuddle him some place alone. He'll go back to normal and start apologizing very quietly to you.

 

**Cleaning, feeding, and resting.**

 

Your unit is fully capable of cleaning himself, he does not like sharing his bath/shower with others. Though reminding him to shave from time to time is advised as he sometimes doesn't do so, also hide your clippers if you have any; he might try to shave his hair off...Again

 

Now for feeding, he will eat almost anything. He doesn't really mind whatever you give him: American, Chinese, Mexican food; anything. But he lacks much creativity when it comes to cooking for himself or for anyone else. Buy some cookbooks and your unit will happily cook for you from time to time if you do the same for him. Note: He really likes BBQ.

 

This unit has no routine when it comes to sleep and actually sleeps very little anyways. He will happily stay up all night playing video games or drinking as well as going to bed at ten, cuddling will help with persuading him to bed. He's a light sleeper but stay soundly asleep while holding you in his arms or you hold him in yours.

 

**Troubleshooting:**

 

Problem: When you opened the box you found not a 5'9" man with wild hair but a young lanky 14-16 year old kid with pretty blond hair and a nose too big for its face; it woke up with a start and started yelling about someone named George and asking where his camera is at.

 

Answer: Whoops! It seems we have accidently sent you young Fanboy!Gavin Free. This unit doesn't personally know the AH units, is a huge fanboy of them, is constantly playing around with his camera, and is always trying to defend his heterosexuality due to his hair; he will piss himself if he ever meets any/all of the AH units. He'll try to get their autographs, get pictures with them, try to hang around them as much as possible, and generally be a big cutie ~~with a crush~~ fanboy. If you would like to change him then please send him back and we shall send you back a regular size Gavin Free unit.

 

Problem: Your unit changed into a blue spandex one piece with a cape, red underwear on the outside, and red boots, he keeps trying to get you to play with him so he can 'save' you and keeps calling out for someone named X-Ray.

 

Answer: Congratulations! You have unlocked your unit's secret Vav mode. In this mode he is a superhero who likes to save people alongside his partner in crime fighting, X-ray. Don't worry, by the end of the day he'll revert back to his default settings. Also he's wearing a cup, stress test!

 

Problem: When you opened your box you found a downright adorable teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes; he keeps yelling about not being Gavin and wanting to go home and see his mummy.

 

Answer: Oops! It seems we sent you Ben King unit on accident, honestly we can't tell the difference between the two and they both sound exactly the same so this happens a lot. Anyways you can trade him back for a Gavin Free unit if you'd like or keep him, you decide. If you want to keep him just contact customer service for a Ben King manual to be sent to your address.

 

Well with the proper care and patience you and your unit will have a long and happy life, fun and dumb adventures galore! If there are any problems, please contact the customer service number. We hope you enjoy your unit :D


End file.
